kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Elita Duket si një gjë e pabesueshme, porse dy nga kozmonautët më të famshëm Amerikanë kanë origjinë Shqiptare
http://www.albasoul.com/modules.php?op=modload&name=News&file=article&sid=1165 Elita :: Apollo 14 dhe flamuri Shqiptar në Hënë Postuar nga: Skampa [0=25 ] Duket si një gjë e pabesueshme, porse dy nga kozmonautët më të famshëm Amerikanë kanë origjinë Shqiptare. Duke kërkuar në arkivin e Muzeumit Historik Kombëtar gjeta një dokument të jashtëzakonshëm nga të gjitha pikpamjet. Mbi një karton të fortë është vendosur një fotografi e anijes kozmike Apollo 14, fotografi e bërë nga sipërfaqja e Hënës. Krahas kesaj fotografie është vendosur një flamur Shqiptar i përmasave të të vogla. Nën fotografinë është shkruar: Antares at fra mauro, kurse poshtë fotografisë është ky mbishkrim: This flag was carried to the moon onboard Apollo 14 January 31 through February 9, 1971. It is presented by Rear Admiral Alan B. Shepard, Jr., United States Navy, delegate to the 26th Session of the United Nations General Assembly. Nga ky shkrim mësohet se flamuri Shqiptar (zyrtar) është mbartur në Hënë në trupin e anijes kozmike Apollo 14 nga 31 Janari deri më 9 Shkurt 1971. Ky flamur është paraqitur prej zëvëndës Admiralit Alan B. Shepard Jr., i Flotës së Shteteve të Bashkuara të Amerikës dhe që ka qenë delegat në Sesionin e 26-të të Asamblesë së Përgjithshme të Kombeve të Bashkuara. Antares është pjesa e anijes që zbriti në Hënë dhe Fra Mauro eshte emri i vendit në Hënë ku zbriti anija. Ka edhe një mbishkrim dore shkruar me bojë të zezë nga Alan Shepardi, qe lexon: With the compliments of the astronautes of the United States. Alan Shepard 02.10.71, që përkthehet në Shqip: Me fjalët me të mira të astronautëve të Shteteve të Bashkuara. Alan Shepard, 2 Tetor 1971. Ky dokument që përmban flamurin Shqiptar me fotografinë në Hënë së bashku me mbishkrimet i është dorëzuar prej vetë astronautit Alan Shepard një dilomati Shqiptar, i cili pat marrë pjesë edhë ai në Sesionin e 26-të të Asamblesë së Përgjithshme të Kombeve të Bashkuara. Alan Shepard, kur ka përgatitur këtë dhuratë dhe për ta bërë më të vërtetë dokumentin, ka shkruar me dorën e tij përshëndetjen jo vetëm nga vetvetja, por edhe nga astronautët e tjerë të SHBA-s. Kjo do të thotë që fakti i mbartjes së flamurit Shqiptar ka qenë temë bisede e astronautëve bashkëudhëtarë. Pra Shepard u ka folur atyre për origjinën e tij Shqiptare. Gjesti i Shepardit është i madhërishëm. Duke lexuar nje enciklopedi te kozmosit ku janë dhe emrat e kozmonauteve në vite, lexohen këto të dhëna për Alan Shepardin. Ai u lind ne East Dery, Neë Hampshire të SHBA më 18 Nentor 1923. Është me origjinë Shqipitare. Ka kryer Akademinë Detare Amerikane në Anapolis ku mbaroi dhe një shkollë fluturimi për pilot joushtarak. Më pas bëri edhe Shkollën e Marinës për pilot në Patuxent, Maryland, si dhe Shkollën Detare të Luftës në New Port Rhode Island më 1958. Më 1961 u ngrit në hapësirë si njeriu i parë në botë rusi Juri Gagarin. Ai fluturoi në kozmos si pasagjer, kurse Shepardi në misionin Apollo 4 në Janar-Shkurt 1971 e manovroi vetë anijen kozmike. Si kozmonaut, ai është i pari që ka fluturuar në kozmos si Amerikan dhe i pesti që ka shkelur në Hënë. Para daljes ne pension Alan Shepard gradohet Admiral. Ai ndërroi jetë më 21 Korrik 1998; pra jetoi 75 vjet. Në të njëjtën enciklopedi flitej edhe për William Gregory një tjetër astronaut Shqiptaro-Amerikan. Gregory lindi në Lock-port, Nju Jork më 14 Maj 1957. Është me origjinë nga fshati Dardhë e Korçës. Më 1979 u diplomua per shkenca inxhinierike në Akademinë e Forcave Ajrore. Mori doktoratën si inxhinier mekanik nga Colombia University më 1980 dhe Doktoratën për drejtues më 1984. Ne vitet 1981 - 1986 ka qenë pilot fluturimi me avionët Fl11. Më pas shërbeu si mësues pilotësh pranë Forcave Ajrore Britanike. Ka fluturuar në më shumë se 40 lloje avionësh dhe ka kapërcyer mbi 5000 orë flutturimi. U zgjodli nga NASA në Janar 1990 dhe u shpall astronaut në Korrik 1991. Fluturimin e tij të parë Shuttle STS-67 në hapësirë e kreu më 2 Mars 1995 nga Qendra e Hapësirës Kenedi dhe u ul në tokë më 18 Mars 1995. Ka vendosur rekordin e fluturimeve në hapësirat kozmike me 16 ditë dhe 15 orë duke plotësuar 262 rrotullime drejt tokës. Ai fluturoi mbi 11 milion km në kozmos, ka mbi 400 orë flutuime në hapësirën kozmike, krahas 5000 orëve si pilot. Tani punon si drejtues për zhvillimin e biznesit në Arizona të SHBA. Meqenëse Shpardi ka vdekur, shpresojmë qe Gregorin ta takojmë së shpejti. Të dy këta emra kanë vendin e tyre në Muzeun Historik Kombëtar dhe në kujtesën e Shqiptarëve. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nga Dr. Moikom Zeqo Drejtor i Muzeut Historik Kombetar Revista Mbrojtja, 4 Gusht 2003 Alan B. Shepard, Jr. William Gregory http://www.albca.com/aclis/modules.php?name=News&file=print&sid=642 PERSONAL DATA: Born May 14, 1957, in Lockport, New York. Married. He enjoys distance running, biking, triathlon, water and snow skiing. EDUCATION: Graduated from Lockport Senior High School, Lockport, New York, in 1975; received a bachelor of science degree in engineering sciences from the United States Air Force Academy in 1979, a master of science degree in engineering mechanics from Columbia University in 1980, and a master of science degree in Management from Troy State in 1984. ORGANIZATIONS: Member of the USAF Academy Association of Graduates. SPECIAL HONORS: Awarded the Defense Superior Service Medal, the Air Force Meritorious Service Medal, the Air Force Commendation Medal with Oak Leaf Cluster, the NASA Space Flight Medal, and the National Defense Service Medal. He is a Distinguished Graduate of the United States Air Force Academy, a Guggenheim Fellowship recipient, and is a Professional Engineer registered in the State of Colorado. Recipient of the 1996 Ellis Island Medal of Honor. SPACE FLIGHT EXPERIENCE: Gregory served as the STS-67 pilot on the seven-person astronomical research mission aboard the Space Shuttle Endeavour. Launching from the Kennedy Space Center on March 2, 1995, and landing at Edwards AFB on March 18, 1995, the crew established a new mission duration record of 16 days, 15 hours, 8 minutes and 46 seconds, while completing 262 orbits and traveling nearly seven million miles. This second flight of the ASTRO telescope primary payload also included numerous secondary payloads. Alan Shepard PERSONAL DATA: Born November 18, 1923, in East Derry, New Hampshire. Died on July 21, 1998. His wife, Louise, died on August 25, 1998. They are survived by daughters Julie, Laura and Alice, and six grandchildren. EDUCATION: Attended primary and secondary schools in East Derry and Derry, New Hampshire; received a Bachelor of Science degree from the United States Naval Academy in 1944, an Honorary Master of Arts degree from Dartmouth College in 1962, and Honorary Doctorate of Science from Miami University (Oxford, Ohio) in 1971, and an Honorary Doctorate of Humanities from Franklin Pierce College in 1972. Graduated Naval Test Pilot School in 1951; Naval War College, Newport, Rhode Island in 1957. ORGANIZATIONS: Fellow of the American Astronautical Society and the Society of Experimental Test Pilots; member of the Rotary, the Kiwanis, the Mayflower Society, the Order of the Cincinnati, and the American Fighter Aces; honorary member, Board of Directors for the Houston School for Deaf Children, Director, National Space Institute, and Director, Los Angeles Ear Research Institute. SPECIAL HONORS: Congressional Medal of Honor (Space); Awarded two NASA Distinguished Service Medals, the NASA Exceptional Service Medal, the Navy Astronaut Wings, the Navy Distinguished Service Medal, and the Navy Distinguished Flying Cross; recipient of the Langley Medal (highest award of the Smithsonian Institution) on May 5, 1964, the Lambert Trophy, the Kinchloe Trophy, the Cabot Award, the Collier Trophy, the City of New York Gold Medal (1971), Achievement Award for 1971. Shepard was appointed by the President in July 1971 as a delegate to the 26th United Nations General Assembly and served through the entire assembly which lasted from September to December 1971. EXPERIENCE: Shepard began his naval career, after graduation from Annapolis, on the destroyer COGSWELL, deployed in the pacific during World War II. He subsequently entered flight training at Corpus Christi, Texas, and Pensacola, Florida, and received his wings in 1947. His next assignment was with Fighter Squadron 42 at Norfolk, Virginia, and Jacksonville, Florida. He served several tours aboard aircraft carriers in the Mediterranean while with this squadron. In 1950, he attended the United States Navy Test Pilot School at Patuxent River, Maryland. After graduation, he participated in flight test work which included high- altitude tests to obtain data on light at different altitudes and on a variety of air masses over the American continent; and test and development experiments of the Navy's in-flight refueling system, carrier suitability trails of the F2H3 Banshee, and Navy trials of the first angled carrier deck. He was subsequently assigned to Fighter Squadron 193 at Moffett Field, California, a night fighter unit flying Banshee jets. As operations officer of this squadron, he made two tours to the Western pacific onboard the carrier ORISKANY. He returned to Patuxent for a second tour of duty and engaged in flight testing the F3H Demon, F8U Crusader, F4D Skyray, and F11F Tigercat. He was also project test pilot on the F5D Skylancer, and his last five months at Patuxent were spent as an instructor in the Test Pilot School. He later attended the Naval War College at Newport, Rhode Island, and upon graduating in 1957 was subsequently assigned to the staff of the Commander-in-Chief, Atlantic Fleet, as aircraft readiness officer. He has logged more than 8,000 hours flying time--3,700 hours in jet aircraft. NASA EXPERIENCE: Rear Admiral Shepard was one of the Mercury astronauts named by NASA in April 1959, and he holds the distinction of being the first American to journey into space. On May 5, 1961, in the Freedom 7 spacecraft, he was launched by a Redstone vehicle on a ballistic trajectory suborbital flight--a flight which carried him to an altitude of 116 statute miles and to a landing point 302 statute miles down the Atlantic Missile Range. In 1963, he was designated Chief of the Astronaut Office with responsibility for monitoring the coordination, scheduling, and control of all activities involving NASA astronauts. This included monitoring the development and implementation of effective training programs to assure the flight readiness of available pilot/non-pilot personnel for assignment to crew positions on manned space flights; furnishing pilot evaluations applicable to the design, construction, and operations of spacecraft systems and related equipment; and providing qualitative scientific and engineering observations to facilitate overall mission planning, formulation of feasible operational procedures, and selection and conduct of specific experiments for each flight. He was restored to full flight status in May 1969, following corrective surgery for an inner ear disorder. Shepard made his second space flight as spacecraft commander on Apollo 14, January 31 - February 9, 1971. He was accompanied on man's third lunar landing mission by Stuart A. Roosa, command module pilot, and Edgar D. Mitchell, lunar module pilot. Maneuvering their lunar module, "Antares," to a landing in the hilly upland Fra Mauro region of the moon, Shepard and Mitchell subsequently deployed and activated various scientific equipment and experiments and collected almost 100 pounds of lunar samples for return to earth. Other Apollo 14 achievements included: first use of Mobile Equipment Transporter (MET); largest payload placed in lunar orbit; longest distance traversed on the lunar surface; largest payload returned from the lunar surface; longest lunar surface stay time (33 hours); longest lunar surface EVA (9 hours and 17 minutes); first use of shortened lunar orbit rendezvous techniques; first use of colored TV with new vidicon tube on lunar surface; and first extensive orbital science period conducted during CSM solo operations. Rear Admiral Shepard has logged a total of 216 hours and 57 minutes in space, of which 9 hours and 17 minutes were spent in lunar surface EVA. He resumed his duties as Chief of the Astronaut Office in June 1971 and served in this capacity until he retired from NASA and the Navy on August 1, 1974. Shepard was in private business in Houston, Texas. He served as the President of the Mercury Seven Foundation, a non-profit organization which provides college science scholarships for deserving students. (Lieutenant Colonel, USAF, Ret.) NASA Astronaut (former) Between 1981 and 1986, Gregory served as an operational fighter pilot flying the D and F models of the F-111. In this capacity, he served as an instructor pilot at RAF Lakenheath, U.K., and Cannon Air Force Base (AFB), New Mexico. He attended the USAF Test Pilot School in 1987. Between 1988 and 1990 Gregory served as a test pilot at Edwards AFB flying the F-4, A-7D, and all five models of the F-15. Having flown in excess of 40 types of aircraft, Gregory has accumulated over 5,000 hours of flight time. Selected by NASA in January 1990, Gregory became an astronaut in July 1991. Gregory's technical assignments included: Shuttle Avionics Integration Laboratory (SAIL); astronaut office representative for Landing/Rollout, T-38 Flying Safety; Kennedy Space Center Astronaut Support Personnel (ASP); spacecraft communicator (CAPCOM) in mission control; astronaut office representative for rendezvous and proximity operations; and Spacecraft Operations Branch Chief. He flew on STS-67 (1995) and has logged 400 hours in space. Gregory retired from the Air Force and left NASA in the Summer of 1999. He currently serves as Manager of Business Development, Honeywell, Phoenix, Arizona. Alan B. Shepard, Jr. (Rear Admiral, USN, Ret.) NASA Astronaut (Deceased) Classiclady Jan 4,2006 |} |} This article comes from ACLIS - Albanian Canadian League Information Service - A logistic office of Albanian Canadian League http://www.albca.com/aclis The URL for this story is: http://www.albca.com/aclis/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=642 |}